As is known, a mobile communication terminal apparatus makes short distance wireless communications in addition to communications via a communication network. Also, as is known, a partner communication apparatus of the short distance wireless communications includes, for example, a mobile communication terminal apparatus or MFP (Multi Function Printer), and these apparatuses exchange image data and the like.
In general, since a mobile communication terminal apparatus operates using electric power accumulated on a battery, there is a risk that the power supply of the mobile communication terminal apparatus may run down during communications. This tendency is conspicuous in a case in which the mobile communication terminal apparatus exchanges large-size data with, for example, an MFP.
Furthermore, as is known, in order to realize efficient communications in terms of high communication rate and low power consumption, wireless communications are made using two different communication methods. Using a first wireless communication method which requires low power consumption and a short communication distance, information required for a second wireless communication method which can assure a higher communication rate and requires a longer communication distance is exchanged. After that, respective apparatuses make high-speed communications based on the second wireless communication method using that information. This communication switching is generally called “handover”. An example of the first wireless communication method is an NFC (Near Field Communication), and that of the second wireless communication method includes Bluetooth® and a wireless LAN.
“Handover” switches whether to communicate data to be exchanged via the first wireless communication, to communicate the data by the second wireless communication, or not to transfer any data, thus suppressing power consumption. As a literature which discloses such technique, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-87541 is known.
However, the method disclosed in this literature requires two different short distance wireless communication methods, and power consumption inevitably increases due to use of the second short distance wireless communication.
Even when all communications are attained by the NFC that requires low power consumption, the mobile communication terminal apparatus is expected to play a leading role of communications due to its operability and convenience (an initiator in the NFC), and inevitably consumes electric power even in the NFC.